


hot cocoa and marshmallows

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [197]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hot Cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marceline makes hot cocoa for her and Bonnie.





	hot cocoa and marshmallows

”Hey Bonnie, do you want marshmallows with your hot cocoa?” Marceline asked from the kitchen, currently pouring the sweet warm liquid into cups, making steam fly towards the ceiling. The bag of marshmallows was opened, and she was ready to put them in if she wanted too. It took only a second for the princess to answer, and when she did, Marcelina’s ear twitched upwards to better hear her.

“I’d love too Marceline, please.”

“Okay, two hot cocoas with marshmallows is coming right up then.”

Marceline gently put marshmallows into the cocoa and was ready to go into the living room, when she heard her stomach growl, she must be getting hungry. And for her hunger to not distract her date, she quickly took a red apple from the counter and then quickly sucked the color out of it, leaving it pure white. So, that was good, no interrupted date, she was not going to allow that when they finally had some alone time. She couldn’t blame Bonnibel for being busy though, ruling an entire kingdom and all.

She took the cups, and to not trip on anything, she levitated into the living room and gave her girlfriend a smile as she handed her the cup. Bonnibel sat on the couch, blanket over her and watching a movie on her tv. She took a sip, and then nodded at the vampire.

“This is really good, thanks for making it.”

_ She was so cute when she smiled… _

“No need to thank me, that’s what girlfriends do. Now, let’s just cuddle and watch a movie.”

“You had me at cuddling.”

Laugh.

“I know I did.”


End file.
